


Never Let Me Go

by twoheartsinlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Derek, M/M, Prompt Fill, Scent Marking, Stiles and Parrish are buddies, super smash bros, suspicions of cheating/infedelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsinlove/pseuds/twoheartsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Stiles is spending a lot of time with Deputy Parrish and starts smelling more like him, Derek thinks that Stiles is cheating on him with Parrish, when he confronts them at Parrish's place/Stilinski residence/etc. he sees they are playing Magic/Pokemon/etc., cue Stiles getting Derek's scent all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

Derek knew their relationship had held a few ups and downs, mostly downs, if he was really thinking about it, but he’d never considered Stiles would be cheating on him. Every part of the kid was loyal, that was his best quality. So he’d never expected it…until now. 

Stiles came into the loft with his usual disposition, smirking over at Derek as he went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, stirring in an obscene amount of cream and sugar before hopping over to where Derek was seated and plopping his feet down on Derek’s lap. Derek couldn’t place the new scent at first, until he heard the name Kyle drop from his lips.

He could feel his entire body going cold as he remembered the Sherriff’s sunny deputy, the one that Stiles mentioned frequently coming over for dinner, the one that the Sherriff invited over for major holidays willingly, while Derek’s invite had to be wheedled and begged for by Stiles for weeks.

He tried not to let the scent bother him. He knew that eventually Stiles would show interest in other guys, he knew eventually the pretty face and nice body he had would be eclipsed by someone who not only had those qualities but who hadn’t been frequently under suspicion of murder. He just thought he would have a few more years, that Stiles would give him more time, maybe actually be at college, before this happened. It hadn’t been easy to let Stiles in, and when he finally had it had been the best months he’d had since the fire. He knew that the gorgeous boy could have anyone he wanted, and his infatuation with Derek would start to fade. But he still looked over at him happily enough, and Derek didn’t sense any feelings of distraught, so maybe Stiles wasn’t planning on leaving for Kyle just yet.

So he grabbed Stiles’ legs, pulled him in, and cupped his chin gently, before kissing him like it could be the last time. Derek knew their time was ending, but he had to make it last as long as possible. Because to do anything else would break him. He kissed Stiles just a little bit longer, held on just a little bit tighter, spent extra time on each and every mole, going over them with more precision, until the boy beneath him was squirming and begging for Derek to do more, give more. So he did, he gave him everything, all the while knowing it couldn’t possibly be enough.  
Stiles seemed to be arriving at the loft later on some nights, saying he was shopping, or at the station, or with Scott. Derek didn’t mention that he smelled too much like a certain deputy, didn’t mention the bitter taste in his mouth at Stiles growing tired of him. Didn’t mention the gaping hole that Stiles had so easily plugged up was getting bigger and darker the longer Stiles stayed away. 

It was a few more weeks before he realized he couldn’t take the waiting anymore. He couldn’t take not knowing when Stiles was going to let go of him, he had to break it himself and deal with the fallout. He found himself at Parrish’s apartment, heart about to shatter into a million pieces. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Stilinski? There’s no way you just beat me using Princess Peach!”

“I told you I could, you were the one who insisted that no one could win by playing her.”

This sounded like…not what Derek thought it was. But he had never been allowed to hope for positive outcomes before, and he wasn’t going to now. He knocked on the door, getting a grim sort of satisfaction when Parrish answered it, color draining from the guy’s face as he registered who it was.  
“Stiles, your boyfriend is here.”

“Derek? What are you doing here, I was just about to leave for the loft.”  
Derek swallowed. Looking at those beautiful wide brown eyes, he wasn’t sure if he could do it. He didn’t know if he could actually willingly part with the only thing that had made him happy in he didn’t know how long. He took a deep breath. “You, uh. You always smell like him. You come over to my place a good two hours later than you used to, and I just want you to say it.”

Stiles face had gone tight, angry lines forming. “Say what, Derek? That I love you? Because I do. That you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me? Because you are. That Kyle and I are playing Super Smash bros? Because that’s the only thing that’s happening here. Did you honestly think, even for a second, that I was cheating?”

“You just, you never said you were hanging out with him.” Derek whispered, not letting himself believe just yet.  
Deputy Parrish rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “That one’s on me. I asked Stiles not to tell anyone because I already get enough shit from all of the guys at the station about being too young to actually be on the force. I didn’t want word to get out that I still played shit like this, so I hung out whenever Stiles said you wouldn’t notice and this is what we do. All we do, I swear.”

“I noticed. I always notice when you aren’t there. Stiles I, I love you. Okay? You’re loyal and funny and you don’t ever just let me sit still and mope, you’re always dragging me around to do shit and I’m always complaining even though I love it.”

Stiles shook his head at him, smiling fondly. “Bye, Kyle. I’ll pick up my jeep tomorrow, Derek’s going to drive me to his loft and we’re going to do stuff that gives my dad a reason to constantly threaten Derek with a gun.”

Derek could have honestly dropped to his knees in thanks he was so elated that Stiles loved him. Stiles was going to stay with him. And when they got back to the loft, it was all he could do to be gentle as he pulled Stiles towards the bed, pulling off every single layer between them while Stiles laughed and ran his hands gently over any part of Derek he could reach. 

“You’re mine,” Derek whispered softly, reverently. “I get to have this, have you.” Stiles shuddered gently beneath him, stroking his hair as Derek glided his hands, face, everything all over him.

“Sure, I’m yours. But you’re mine too. Don’t think I’m cheating on you again, okay? I was lucky enough to get one amazing guy, I don’t think I could manage two.”

Derek let out a growl at that, nuzzling into his stomach before looking Stiles in the eye. “You honestly still don’t see it, do you. You actually can’t see how completely amazing you are, how lucky I am to have you.”

“Well,” Stiles whispered softly, grinning, “You’ll just have to make me believe it.”


End file.
